Behind The Scenes
by Higure-san
Summary: You watch Naruto the series on television, you know the characters inside out. But there’s more than meets the eye with the two lead actors... [AU, NaruSasu, oneshot] Birthday present fic for Kaikouken.


**Note:** This is a birthday fic for Kaikouken XD Happy 20th birthday! Hope you'll like this ;)

**Inspired** by 'Uchiha no Profile' and 'Uzumaki no Profile' by O-renji (Much credits and thanks to). O-renji's DA link is in my profile. This has been bugging me for two whole weeks until I decided to write it down two weeks ago.

**Pairings:** NaruSasu- BL, yes, so if you don't like, **don't** read, it's as simple as that.

**Warnings**: just some short, very light lime-ish scenes, nothing major, nothing explicit. OOCness are done purposely, read it and you'll understand why, so don't give me comments like 'they're ooc'- I know already. Oh and grammar/tenses mistakes- I suck at it –pouts-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & co belongs to Masashi-sensei. Unbeta-ed.

**

* * *

****Behind The Scenes **

Rays of light shot down to the ground from the clouds up above and gradually they ceased in number. One particular stray circled two figures, the radius slowly reducing, making the circular ray smaller and finally it was gone, the spot in between Naruto's eyes was the last dot seen before it completely perished.

Sasuke looked down, black eyes devoid of any emotion. The forehead protector he's wearing was slashed, making an angry slash marked across the swirling symbol on it. The cloth that tightened it at the back of Sasuke's head became loose, the metal fell onto the hard ground; a reaction according to the law of Physics called gravity. The dark head boy let it go, the hard steel making clinking sound and Sasuke made no attempt to pick it up.

The symbol of pride of every graduating ninja student dropped next to Naruto's head; as though it was fate that he would be the one to hold Sasuke's item.

Head slightly bowed, Sasuke watched Naruto carefully. No expression was shown on his face; no emotion was clear in his eyes. The valley was silent except for the sound of the waterfall, adding dramatic effect to the event unfolding in the historical place.

"Naruto…" low, dark voice said slowly, eyes never leave the laying blond, prone on the ground, unconscious and unaware what's happening. The dark orbs narrowed slightly, as though making some difficult calculation and decision.

"I…" As though hearing the conflicting thought, a drop of water fell from the sky. And then another, and another. It jolted Sasuke a bit, automatically he looked up. The sky had darkened and angry pelts were heard on Earth as pregnant dark clouds poured their contents.

He refused to cry, so Mother Nature chose to do it on his behalf.

A sudden pain on his left shoulder shocked him; a cry left his lips without him being able to stifle it. Sasuke clutched the top of his limb, but it was so painful that it knocked him down, knees weakened. He coughed; thick red liquid spilled onto the muddy ground, just off to Naruto's wet blond tress.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was directly on Naruto's face. The rain kept pouring, drips and drips of water left Sasuke's face only to be dropped onto Naruto's. The cold water trickled from his hair, down to his temple, upper cheek and trailed onto his nose before the pearl-like drops made their way down to Naruto's forehead protector.

_He has beautiful golden skin… What the hell am I thinking?_

Sasuke blinked; once. His wet jet black hair made it look even blacker. Some tickled Naruto's nose, cheek and lips.

_Hurry up… it's tickling badly! _

Despite the cold, dark weather, both were aware of the other's breathing; warm breaths puffed softly, almost mingling, though the chilly temperature dissipated the warmth easily.

_Damn! _

"….Aaaand CUT!" The crescendo voice and a holler made the stale scene back into life. Both teenagers took in a deep breath, a pair of closed eyes quickly opened only to blink a few times to avoid the water go straight into his blue, blue eyes. Sasuke got up, offering one hand to Naruto as the latter rolled to sit. Naruto took the pale hand gratefully, shooting a wide grin as a thank you sign. The other smiled in return. Both shivered slightly from the wet cloth stuck to their bodies.

"Okay, Naruto, that's it for you today. Sasuke, we'll do the part where you walk in the forest, clutching your left arm a bit and looking slightly dazed, okay? We'll shoot the rest tomorrow," the authoritative voice commanded and the two teenagers nodded; Naruto glad that he could get out of the wet, _thick_ jacket and took warm shower.

"I'll see you in a bit," Naruto grinned at Sasuke, giving him a 'peace' sign at the raven's next shot. Sasuke smiled, shaking his head at Naruto's sunny behavior.

**000 **

Sasuke walked casually out of the building, slinging the strap of his backpack onto his shoulder. His hair was still wet from the warm shower he took after the shooting, the coldness that bit his skin was gone now and his eyes turned to slits as he propelled forward; the sun was setting and the lack of building on the other side made the stinging light attacked his black orbs.

"Want to grab a bite?" A familiar voice sounded from his right. Sasuke turned his head to look over his shoulder. Leaning against the wall was Naruto, one leg bended with the sole of his foot planted firmly on the white brick. His arms were crossed on his chest, a shade perched on top of the bridge of his nose and a sling bag pooled at his straightened feet.

"Sure. Kaiten-zushi?"

"Okay," Naruto agreed, his two feet were now planted on the ground and he picked up his bag in a swipe.

Both walked towards the small restaurant not too far away in comfortable silent at first, until Naruto decided to break it.

"So what will you do in the mean time?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, seemed like he was snapped from whatever he was thinking.

"I mean, it'll only be filler shooting after this. You won't be in it except for a few minor scenes. Do you have any other projects?" Naruto adjusted the strap of his sling bag, distributing the weight evenly.

"Not really. I'll go back to school, I guess. Or maybe writing some songs."

"Oh, yeah…" Naruto's hands automatically went at the back of his head and linked. He walked in a peaceful manner, careless like nothing was bothering him at all. "You have school to attend to."

"Maybe you should try it too, Naruto," Sasuke suggested, still looking at his friend and colleague; his feet walked towards the intended direction automatically after so many times walking there. He was sure if he was blind, he could still find his way there. The place was so familiar, especially for both of them.

"With the shooting and all?" Naruto snickered. "I don't think so. I'll be missing a lot of school and probably will be expelled due to lack of attendance. Home school's a better choice."

Sasuke sighed. "You're right. I envy you though; home school sounds like a lot of freedom."

Naruto looked taken aback, turning to his dark haired partner in the series. "Are you kidding me? I always feel intimidated when the teacher budged her eyes out every time I can't answer her question. It's the scariest thing in the world," Naruto shivered involuntarily, as though that was to prove his point. "And it's not fun when you have no friends to talk to during lessons," Naruto pouted. "I hate being the only one that she gives attention to."

Sasuke chuckled good-naturedly. "I guess you're right. Though, it's not that much of a fun in school though- the fan girls," Sasuke reminded him. At this both shivered. Being young actors of the well-received series 'Naruto' (and being good looking ones too at that) always managed to get them a lot of attention, especially from the girls.

Naruto laughed at his answer soon after that. "Oh yeah, that could be scary too. Say… why don't you quit school and join me in home school?" Naruto winked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll be bored," he said offhandedly; though he realized that was the… let's see, he counted quickly in his head… 9th time Naruto suggested the same thing to him.

'Damn it! I know he's smarter than that!'

"At least I'll have a friend with me," Naruto pushed.

Sasuke arched one brow; after the 6th suggestion, Sasuke suspected something was ticking in his colleague's mind. Unlike his character, the real Naruto was indeed very smart and it took him days and days to notice the subtle hints his friend was giving him. Of course, with their roles in the series that required them to be together a lot and worked closely made he missed the signs at first; so you couldn't blame him that he didn't quite notice Naruto's hints.

But Naruto has never made any bold pass onto him, so he just cast it aside. Maybe he was thinking too much.

Wasn't he?

"And what will I do while you're shooting the filler? My role won't be coming out for quite a while and I'll have a lot of free time."

"Write songs like you said. You can produce your second album while we're shooting," Naruto suggested.

"Don't feel like it. I was thinking of a few weeks of resting and concentrating on studying before planning to make any album in the future."

"Just say you don't want to, Sasuke," Naruto complained, lips pouting a bit, making him look a lot younger than he was. Sasuke just laughed freely, ignoring the frown that started to mar on Naruto's tanned face.

_What will make him turn my way?_

**000 **

The shooting was finished in surprisingly short time today, not that it mattered much with Naruto since he could use the rest of his free times ogling and stalking the object of his affection -Naruto's face flamed at this- and think how he should approach the soft-hearted actor.

Naruto took the subway line that he knew would take him to the dark-haired's school. He has been there quite a number of times with the lad himself. Naruto glanced at his watch as he approached the school building, the eerie silence made him think that the school had long been over but one look at his watch, he knew he's early. Everyone was in class and there was still about half an hour before school's over.

A pair of azure eyes roamed the windows on the tall buildings slowly and almost lazily, seeing heads and black jacket uniforms in a blur from his point of standing. He did feel longing to go to school like this at times but his schedule didn't permit him to do so. And that didn't even take account of his schedule when he was actively hosting and singing a while then.

With 'Naruto' series' rating up, he had to put the other two on hiatus for a while; Naruto sighed, he missed singing. Though, he knew Shikamaru's voice is better than him. The blond longed for that kind of voice; his is higher pitch. Maybe he could convince Shikamaru to perform a band? After all Shonentai's Noriyuki Higashiyama , Kenta Suga-san a fellow actor, and V6's Go Morita have formed the unit Trio The Shakin(1) and their Itoshi no Napolitan was very well received.

It isn't like his parents aren't able to pay for his home school and private tutors; his mother is an actress herself and his father is a film producer. All in all, he comes from quite a well off family.

In summary, Naruto was born from a completely different background from Sasuke. The raven-haired comes from a middle class family; goes to daily public school and the money he received from his acting and singing is put into a fund to support his further studies once he graduates high school. His father is a normal office worker, working normal office hour and Sasuke's mother is a housewife.

Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, but like Sasuke, he's 180 degrees different from his character in 'Naruto'. In fact, both brothers are quite warm-hearted people and though Itachi's character is this cold, uncaring, ruthless brother in the series, in all reality Itachi is a very caring older brother. It showed how talented the two are when they're in character.

Like Sasuke, Itachi also saves his acting money into a fund, though most go to the fees of his college at the moment. It also helps that he doesn't have to make much appearance in the series too at the moment as the shy raven-haired lad is having his semester exam.

Naruto smiled remembering when he first got the script for 'Naruto'; which was based on the manga series by Masashi Kishimoto, featuring in Shonen Jump magazine. He thought the character that would be playing 'Sasuke' would be exactly like the character featured in the series but his guess was completely wrong.

Unlike his character, Sasuke is actually a friendly person, albeit a bit shy at first. He smiles a lot, though unlike Naruto who grins foxily much like his character, the dark-haired has warmth in his smile and it clearly mirrored in his eyes if he likes someone; which is often technically everyone. Sasuke's a very down-to-earth and humble actor, he has never made point to Naruto that at times his character was even more popular than the lead actor himself.

That was what made Naruto really looked at his partner in the series really carefully.

Now, the blond doesn't only respect the actor -which says a lot since he's a talented actor himself- but he admires Sasuke too. When they started shooting, the warmth in Sasuke's onyx eyes were completely gone, leaving a blank, impassive expression like Sasuke the character was. His voice somehow turned a lot deeper and the friendly aura that laced his normal tone completely vanished.

They argued a lot in the series, but off the scenes, the two are really great friends. They clicked in an instant when they found out they have a lot of similarities despite the obvious differences of their family backgrounds. Often, they have discussions on how to improve their acting and how to be more in their characters; hence the chemistry on the screen was often spectacular, their movement and every little, subtle body language was interpreted exactly like how the owner of 'Naruto' and the director wanted.

A few students that came out, passing him brought him back from the memory lane; the school was over. Patiently Naruto leaned to the wall, his right shoulder was pressed on the hard brick and his weight concentrated on his right foot as he shifted. His left foot crossed the right one and it kicked a few pebbles on the rough ground. His azure eyes flickered, observing if Sasuke was out already.

There, his mind pointed. Walking out of the main entrance was Sasuke, talking to his classmate Naruto knew named Akira. A few girls were with them, chatting amiably and laughed at what Sasuke was saying. Something constricted in Naruto's heart, his hand automatically rubbed his upper chest in an action to try and sooth it.

'I'm just jealous because I can't go to normal school like him,' Naruto reasoned out. But at the back of his mind, he couldn't deny that he's jealous due to some other reasons than that. He pushed it aside forcefully, not wanting that to disturb him.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Sasuke!" they went to the opposite direction as soon as they were out of the school gate. The only one left was Akira, who was almost on the same height as Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was surprised to find his friend waiting there. Because Naruto had turned up Sasuke's school quite a number of times, his sight on the school ground wasn't much of distraction anymore.

Akira sensed that Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke so he excused himself and walked another route to his house when in fact his route and Sasuke's route are the same.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto pushed the dark shade up on his head. "We finished shooting earlier, some crew have flu and were given orders to take today off."

"Oh."

"Do you mind? Me walking with you back home?"

"Oh, no. I could use some company," Sasuke smiled slightly. "Though we need to stop at Co-op for a while, my mom asked me to buy milk and mushroom."

"That's okay," Naruto grinned.

"Do you want to drop by our house for dinner?" Sasuke offered when the browsed the aisles in the supermarket; being working close with each other, his family know Naruto quite well and the actor often spent the weekend at his place whenever Naruto's parents were away and no one was at home. Sasuke knew the big bungalow was too quiet and lonely for someone who's energetic as Naruto.

Besides, his mother likes the sunny actor. He is very polite to the elders and fit in rather easily with his parents with his general knowledge.

Naruto loves watching news for some odd reasons.

"Sure! I'll just let my dad knows and he can pick me up at your place after his works."

"Your mom's not around?"

"She's up in Hokkaido, shooting a movie."

"I see." Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could stand it but he himself would feel awkward if his parents were always away from home and he had to feed for himself. Though in Naruto's case, he has a housekeeper and a cook. But he guessed the teenager was used to it so it's no big deal for him.

Their way back to Sasuke's apartment was through a small alley, tall bricks fenced apartment complexes and houses on both sides. It was a short cut compared to if they follow the main road.

Naruto gnawed on his lips; he hoped Sasuke wouldn't hate him. He himself had been thinking about this for a long time and without someone to consult to, he guessed going about it directly was the best way. He just hoped that their friendship wouldn't be destroyed by his stupid decision.

It took him by surprise; he was suddenly shoved to the grey wall, not quite roughly but he could sense the hesitation in it. His ears picked up the soft 'sumimasen' but it didn't register in his mind as his eyes suddenly were as wide as saucers.

Warm, _soft _lips moved against his own; rendering him speechless and frozen on the spot.

When Sasuke's eyes focused, he saw Naruto's own was closed; his body was too close for comfort, the nerve bundles in his skin sensed the hot breath that tickled his skin as Naruto breathed out. Even the touch sensors under his uniform could feel Naruto's hard muscle beneath the blonde's clothed body that was pressed against him.

Sasuke knew he wasn't breathing; out of shock, stunned and bizarreness of the situation.

What was Naruto _doing?!_

It felt like hours when in reality it was only seconds, but as soon as Naruto pulled away almost reluctantly, he quickly gulped for big air. Only then he was aware that his lung _burned_ due to lack of oxygen.

Naruto staggered backwards; his face contorted in an expression that Sasuke couldn't fathom and read. In a matter of moments, he thought he saw a clear equally shock, disgusted and disbelief but Naruto turned to look away before he could read more.

"What was that?" Sasuke's voice showed confusion; hints of fear laced in it as he took a step backward. Luckily the plastic bags in his hands were still attached in his clutch despite the shocking turn of event.

"I…" Naruto turned to look at him; his face was a shade of bright crimson, something that Sasuke didn't really see much from the sunny blond. "I like you; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's stupid!" Naruto quickly said; so fast that Sasuke almost couldn't catch it.

But he couldn't give any reply. The next thing he knew when he blinked to think of an answer, Naruto was gone.

**000 **

It took him minutes to fully taken in what Naruto had just done and another minute to actually feel angry. What the _hell_ was Naruto thinking? _Kissing_ him like that all of the sudden?!

Was he _sick?!_

Sasuke shook his head, his hair swayed gracefully with the movement. Okay, so the subtle hints were no longer a suspicion that he could just toss it aside. And Naruto had even confessed it; he likes him.

But did that give the blond the authority to kiss him?!

It wasn't exactly the kiss that- Sasuke shook his head furiously; of course the kiss angered him, and not just the kiss, but Naruto's stupid mindless action to tackle the situation too. Couldn't they just talk about it like civil persons they are? After all, they're colleagues and friends, right?

Sasuke sighed. But then, if Naruto really did that, what would be his reaction? He surely would freak out, that much he knew and Sasuke realized that Naruto knew him well enough to anticipate that reaction too.

But it wasn't as if kissing him suddenly like that would be the best solution too, he fumed.

A sudden shiver ran up his spine. And it wasn't just anyone that had just kissed him; it was Naruto- his friend, a fellow actor and -Sasuke gulped- a _guy_. He had never thought of it; about his sexual preferences that is. Even in past interviews, when questions about romantic relationship came up, Sasuke just gave answers that every typical boy would give- a girl who understands him, kind and warm-hearted. It came as automatic answer and he had never really contemplate on it, whether he likes girls or guys.

Because that's not really what he's concentrating at the moment. He's not really rich like Naruto and living in one of the world's busiest mega-cities is really expensive. Sasuke would like to further his studies in business or maybe took arts and performing as minor subjects since he likes acting too but relationship has never taken priority in his life.

Up till now that is.

But was that what Naruto want? Or was he just simply toying around?

"I'm home," he said lowly as he opened the door to his unit. Striding to the kitchen he saw his mother was preparing dinner. Sasuke grunted in frustration- unaware that he was doing it loudly as he thought of Naruto's puzzling kiss- as he placed the things he bought onto the kitchen top with more force than he intended to, catching his mother's attention.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine," he bit his tongue from snapping at his mother. "I'll just go and have a shower first before helping you," he said and quickly walked out of the kitchen before his mother could ask him more questions.

Naruto, who had never placed him in this kind of mood before, just made him confused. And Sasuke doesn't like feeling confused.

**000 **

Naruto cursed. That was the nth time he tried to called Sasuke but the lad refused to pick his cell phone up nor he was home or around to answer the phone at his house. Something cracked inside Naruto's heart; he knew it was his fault for the sudden impulse he had two weeks ago. And for that reason, he tried to call Sasuke to apologize and explain, but his friend –could he even dub Sasuke as his friend now?- refused to speak to him.

His intention was merely to pin Sasuke and try to test the water; lean as close as possible and hit on the guy. If Sasuke even made a slight uncomfortable or disgusted expression, he'd quickly back off and make fun of the sudden, stupid act of him.

As it was, he kissed the guy before it even registered in his mind that he should _not_ do it. He just gave in to his instinct. It was too much of a temptation and he _had_ been wondering how soft those lips were.

And now Sasuke refused to talk to him.

It only made him feel guiltier and even more helpless and stupid.

Not to mention the sting of the outright blatant rejection from Sasuke. Naruto raked his hands on his head angrily, mostly at himself. How are they going to work well on the set now? He knew that Sasuke's scenes wouldn't come up much until the filler is finished but the story still revolves around the two main characters so sooner or later, they would be bound to work together as closely as before.

Had he just annihilate any chance he had before his idiotic bold move?

**000 **

Sasuke's black orbs trailed onto the vibrated phone of his on the study table and ignored it after catching a glance at who was calling him. He knew it was so unlike him and it was quite cruel of him to be blissfully ignorant at Naruto's attempt to contact him. It might even be that Naruto's trying to apologize and explain what had happened.

But Sasuke was confused, and until he could sort out his own feelings, he didn't know how to face Naruto.

When he got the script for 'Naruto', he hoped that the one played 'Naruto' wouldn't be as loud and as brash as the character itself. He could deal with people like that, he has quite a number of classmates who are in that category but he would prefer someone who he would click with in an instant seeming at how close he would be working with the lead actor.

His wish came true when he was introduced with Naruto. The boy radiated friendly and cheerful personality and he somehow always made everyone around him feel easy. So Sasuke had no trouble in finding common grounds with Naruto even though their families were as different as day and night.

Naruto has always been an actor. In fact, he was a child model when he was younger and his passion turned into acting as he grew older. It helped with his mother always taken him to the shooting sites and then he would observe the scenes in front of him attentively, taking in valuable information.

The blond is like a sponge, taking in information and knowledge as natural like it was his second skin, completely comfortable and at ease with it. And so that would explain how he could play his character so well, the emotions so visible on his face and especially in his eyes. Then he would just have to accentuate and exaggerate his sunny side to play the trouble-maker character of 'Naruto'; it looked like he really was a trouble-maker but in real life, Naruto wasn't like that. He's always very polite and very humble.

Those are the other things that made Sasuke respects the blond more.

Naruto is rich; it goes without saying. His family is well off, yes, that's a fact that nobody could ignore but Naruto himself has been making money of his own since he was a child with all the modeling and acting, and then he ventured into singing and hosting before concentrating more into acting. All in all, Naruto is an all-rounded talented boy.

But never once had Sasuke heard the blond with dazzling blue eyes boasted in front of him, be it in jokes or for real. In fact, it was Naruto's wish when they first met not to mention anything about his background, but just focusing on their jobs and take everything as easy as they should.

Sasuke sighed, not knowing what to do now. He had been avoiding Naruto since that 'kiss' and he did feel a tad of guilt blooming in his gut but he said to himself it would only go like this till he figure out what to do.

Whenever that would be that is.

The raven haired looked at his door. He wanted to talk about this to someone, something inside his mind urged him to blurt everything out and ask for some advice on what he should do now. Sasuke was quite sure he couldn't talk about the delicate matter with his parents; his father would choke on his sake and his mother would freeze till she couldn't say a word.

The safest would be his brother, Itachi. After all, the elder one has always given him useful words of wisdom and has patiently guided him to the right decision, encouraging him to make his own choices that would satisfy him and no one else.

But he felt embarrassed to take this to his brother. What would be his view of Sasuke now? Would he care? Would he laugh at him?

And suddenly Sasuke felt his face grow hot. Did _he_ care? He had never carefully thought about it. Did Sasuke mind having Naruto as more than a friend?

What _is_ his preference?!

Sasuke frowned at this. Okay, that was something that has never come up. He has never been in any relationship; romantically that is. Sure, girls did ask him back then, especially since he joined 'Naruto' casts, for dates and stuff but he politely declined. At that time, his focus was on his career and his studies.

But now… Now, he didn't quite sure know what to do? Should he talk to someone? Should he experiment a bit? Or should he just go and talk to Naruto about this?

His eyes trailed to the calendar on the wall next to his bed. Whatever decision he chose, it needed to be fast because that _day_ was fast approaching.

**000 **

The studio was filled with noises; a normal scene whenever they have a live recording and today was one of those days. The benches opposite the stage now were packed with audience, mainly teenage girls and small boys, some accompanied by their parents. The air was energetic, most were talking excitedly.

The last time 'Naruto' casts were invited for a live interview in this particular studio and show was almost a year ago when the first Naruto movie came out. Back then, apart from Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the director as well as the creator of the famous manga, Kakashi and the actress Yuki-san were with them. This time around however, only the three of them with the director and Masashi-sensei that would be interviewed. It's mostly to talk about the filler and the plan for 'Naruto' the series after that.

Backstage wasn't as noisy but it was busier; people jostling about to prepare the set, changing the lighting, make-up artists and stylists were furiously touching up the host and their guests; and other people who just would make things go as smoothly as it should be.

The moment Naruto saw Sasuke came in, he was aware the other boy tried not to meet his eyes. His heart dropped; yeah, he blew it alright, there was no mistaking it. Naruto frowned slightly; maybe he should go and talk to Sasuke quickly after the show, just to clear the chocking, tangled air in between them.

Sakura was also in the same room as the two boys. She turned to greet Sasuke as he walked in and the boy replied with a kind smile as always. But she held he tongue in check to ask him how was school because the smile that Sasuke usually wears was not the same this time. Something else was missing too.

Ah, that's right, there's no eager greeting from Naruto.

Now that's interesting, Sakura thought. She wondered if something happened after the two's last shot weeks ago. From what she gathered, they were fine as usual because Naruto went to shooting the next day with the same exuberant he has always exhibit.

The rosette herself is quite smart, attending a prestigious private academy. Unlike Naruto who has always been acting since he was small and Sasuke who took acting as a stepping stone before going to university, Sakura acts because she likes it; it gradually became he hobby and now it's part of her passion. In reality, she is a very intelligent girl, rivaling Naruto himself and it was really not a surprise when her mother is a professor at University of Tokyo. It also explained why she attends a very high profile school; with the current filler shooting, she could go back to the academy.

And so when her two colleagues were acting abnormal, Sakura could sense it. She made it a point to ask the two boys after the show.

The interview went smoothly, the crowd cheered at the right times and they were so enthusiastic that it affected everybody else as well, even the cameraman. Naruto felt like he was acting though, pretending that he and Sasuke were as close as before, like nothing awkward had happened. Of course it was only too convincing, even Sakura doubted her initial deduction. Maybe she was mistaken?

They congratulated each other, saying thank you and wished the others well. They signed some autographs and went backstage to get changed. In 15 minutes, some people from an entertainment magazine were coming to the studio to shoot some photos and have a short interview for the filler and what lies afterwards. Since it was one of those days where their agents could fit them all in, they decided to proceed with it, knowing that finding other days would be difficult since Sasuke and Sakura have school and Masashi-sensei is very busy.

Sasuke whispered something discretely to Naruto during autographs signing so that only the blond heard him. They needed not to change if they decided not too; the make-up artist could just do some touch-up before the photo shoot session would start. Naruto, of course was stunned at this, he didn't expect Sasuke to actually make the first move because he knew he was on the guilty side.

There was a small, darkened pathway in between the main studio and the backstage. Naruto followed Sasuke's lead, stopping a couple of feet away when the slightly older teen halted and turned around, face looking down. Sasuke fidgeted a bit, not knowing how to start.

Now what? Naruto bit his lips, waiting for any cue from Sasuke but the dark-haired still fidgeted about, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked, concerned.

"I kissed a girl yesterday," Sasuke quickly filled in, looking away over his shoulder. The black fringes that frame Sasuke's face hid how the boy's expression but Naruto saw the normally-ivory colored skin on Sasuke's ear was red at the moment.

Naruto was truly speechless. How was he supposed to react? He recognized the jealousy that started to vine its way into his heart at those particular seconds but he couldn't just blurt it out to Sasuke; he had already freaked the dark haired enough and he wasn't about to blow his another chance with it.

So Naruto held back whatever he wanted to say; he wanted to know was that all Sasuke wanted to tell him.

If that was, then it's probably a polite way of Sasuke to reject him.

Ouch.

And then Sasuke slowly looked up, healthy flush adorned his usually pale face. "But I think I'd like to…" at this Sasuke stopped, averting his eyes from Naruto as though he was embarrassed to say it.

To say Naruto understood what was going on initially would be a lie. He was puzzled, but when Sasuke's black orbs trailed away and the light crimson turned darker, he grinned.

_Widely_.

For the second time in his life, Sasuke was pushed onto the wall. But unlike the first time, this time there was no hesitation whatsoever in Naruto as he leaned closer, pressing himself more against Sasuke, both were aware the raw masculinity the other emitted despite the two layers of fabrics in between them.

"And you want to try our kiss again…" Naruto spoke, softly but firmly; teasing laced in his voice.

Sasuke was aware that he was being pinned, but it was Naruto's voice that made his heart speed up and his face turn away. Naruto's statement only made his face hotter; he was suddenly aware of every flick of Naruto's muscles, every blink of his eyes, every warm breath that Naruto produced and every different notes of the blonde's voice.

"Am I right, Sasuke?" Naruto's grin got wider when he noted Sasuke's redder face. Gently he grasped Sasuke's chin, turning it so he could gaze deeply into the raven's eyes. Sasuke just has the most beautiful onyx eyes he has ever seen, Naruto's own blue orbs peered into the black pools, anticipation built in even though there was nothing but seriousness in his eyes. His thumb caressed the soft lips in one swept slowly before finally he leaned in, catching those luscious pair when Sasuke made no attempt to extract himself from Naruto's loose grips.

The onyx orbs closed instinctively; his senses were more alert than they normally were as he tried to capture the feeling of Naruto's pliant lips moving slowly yet seductively against his. He was so concentrated on the kiss that he didn't realize until much later that Naruto pushed closer, molding rather nicely into his own body and that one leg had finally lodged itself in between his.

The kiss was sloppy, yet somehow it felt more right than the one he shared with the girl yesterday. So who cares if it's Naruto he was kissing; he saw no problem with it and he failed to see if other people should.

Because it was their first, real kiss (the last one wasn't counted) Naruto decided he shouldn't push Sasuke too much, so he stopped before he lost control and plunder his tongue into Sasuke's mouth thus scaring the lad again. But when Sasuke let out a small almost-whine as he pulled back, there was something unreadable in Naruto's blue orbs.

He watched as the pinned one slowly opened his eyes, eyes glazed and pupils dilated, Sasuke's lips still wet from their lip-lock. The warmth that was usually in Sasuke's eyes weren't there as much as the pleasured daze that was replacing it. A lopsided smile made its way on Naruto's face; proud and glad that he was able to make Sasuke liked it.

"Am I better?" Naruto asked cockily; wriggling his eyebrow playfully.

Sasuke's eyes focused and he suddenly laughed at Naruto's playful, smug question. His answer was to lean forward and catch Naruto's lips in a surprise; shocking the blond if his widened eyes was any indication. This time, it was Sasuke who was bold enough to lick the seam of Naruto's lick to pry them open.

Naruto let him in, pushing Sasuke back onto the wall as his tongue touched Sasuke's shyly. Their hands intertwined against the hard wall, Naruto's other hand angled Sasuke's head so he could deepen the kiss. Both moaned at the more intimate contact, heat coursing through their veins making their faces pink with healthy flush. What started as innocent, experiment kiss morphed into something needy, both felt they wanted more, desired more, wished to touch the other more.

"Naruto! Sasuk- Kyaannn!" Sakura's shrilly shriek jolted both away from each other; both were panting heavily as they looked at their colleague with horror expression.

"Uh… we…" Sasuke gulped, not knowing how to handle this kind of situation. Talking about getting caught red-handed!

"Sakura… I… Sasuke… ummm…" the ever-so-bubbly Naruto was also lost at words. His own face was crimson, mirroring Sasuke's, though his wasn't as obvious because of his golden skin.

"Oh, God!" Sakura gasped. "You _two_…" she looked alternately at the boys as they blushed harder. The rosette suddenly squealed and to their terror, it was much like the fan girls' squeal.

"You know what?!" she asked excitedly after the long squeal. Her emerald eyes twinkled mischievously and deviously. "I'm _so_ gonna tell this to Masashi-sensei so he could incorporate this into the manga! God, Naruto-slash-Sasuke would just be too cute and too good, don't you think?!" With another squeal, Sakura floated _and _waltzed away quickly before the boys could say a reply to her.

They looked at each other.

_Oh no! _

The blush was already gone; instead their blood decided to abandon their faces completely, leaving them as pale as ghost.

What have they _done?!_

* * *

**The End**

I can't think of other ending XD I like this so I'm gonna end it there XDD (I don't know where the humour is but I'll just put this in that genre because of the lightness of this fic, hope you don't mind that)

(1) I watched too much Music Station… suman about that, can't resist putting that lil info in here ;p

Comments are much appreciated XD  
(This is something completely different that I try (away from angst, heart-wrenching drama) so constructive criticism appreciated; no flames please)


End file.
